puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Mouse
Michael Mouse '''(also known as '''Evil Mickey Mouse) is the secondary antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He is the evil imposter of the Disney mascot, Mickey Mouse. He used to be a minor antagonist of the Puppet Pals series, but since Menacing Morgan, the previous secondary antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise, has seemed to appear less often, Michael Mouse currently serves as the show's secondary antagonist with Furious Bob the Builder being the current main antagonist. When Michael first appeared in Puppet Pals, he was rude but not evil. However, since he appeared more, he started to become more villainous. He first appears in Pink Evil's New Job as a minor antagonist as he refuses to let Pink Evil (also known as Pink Awesome) have a job at Disney and then the fake Mickey starts swearing at him and saying that he hopes Pink Evil trips and dies. He also appears in the 11th episode of Bob the Builder (season 2) when Furious Bob the Builder tries to kill him, but the fake Mickey later runs away and insults Furious Bob by calling him an idiot. Mickey (secretly known as Michael) also appears as the main antagonist of Going to DisneyWorld. He discriminates against characters who do not belong to Disney, and then Disney later buys Puppet Pals and Bob the Builder to make more money, then Mickey attempts to force the entire Puppet Pals cast into slavery. He tries to kill the entire cast of Puppet Pals, but then Michael (known as Mickey) got arrested by Brooklyn T. Guy. He was in jail with Furious Bob the Builder and Grabber. He also appears in The Shrinker when he helped Grabber and Furious Bob the Builder escape from prison. He also appears as the titular main antagonist of Evil Mickey Mouse commits genocide. Michael (impersonating Mickey) plans to commit genocide on characters who are not part of Disney. His accent changed to an Australian accent because of how Shrek's accent is half American and half Scottish in the Puppet Pals universe. Then, Michael (as Mickey)'s accent was changed to French and Japanese. When Shrek's accent was back to Scottish, Michael (as Mickey)'s accent was back to American. He has not succeeded in killing every single character that is not Disney's property. However, he succeeded in killing a few characters. However, the characters that he killed were later revived towards the end of Mickey Mouse commits genocide. As the fake Mickey Mouse tries to continue his goal to commit genocide on every Non-Disney character, making Disney the only company to exist, a voice was heard, telling Mickey to stop killing people. The voice was revealed to be Walt Disney, who is somehow alive again despite his death in December 15 1966. Walt tells Michael to put the gun down, and he convinced him that he is not allowed to commit genocide or kill people, and Walt tells the mouse that he is a children's show character. As Walt Disney got mad, and started swearing at the fake Mickey Mouse, Michael (the fake Mickey) apologized for trying to commit murder. He planned on taking over the world instead, and Walt said good work to him. The police arrive to arrest the fake Mickey, causing Walt to get annoyed again. Before the police arrested Michael, Walt Disney leaves. After Walt leaves, the police arrested Michael for his crimes. He broke out of jail, and then teamed up with Furious Bob the Builder. In Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world, it was revealed that he was an imposter of the real Mickey Mouse, who returned from making a new DisneyLand in Adelaide. Mickey's imposter's real name is Michael, who is a mouse from Adelaide. He was defeated by Craig the Devil taking him to hell. Because of that, Mickey was worried about building DisneyLand in Adelaide. Michael appeared again in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he appeared in Hell with The Shrinker and internet troll minions, Grabber and Craig the Devil). He was shrunk into the fire by the shrinker. It is possible that Michael Mouse is now dead after burning into the fire. Despite being possibly dead, Michael Mouse returned in Michael Mouse escapes from Hell and The Halloween Special. Personality Unlike Mickey Mouse, who is a friendly and heroic children's character, Michael Mouse is evil, mean, rude, arrogant, uncaring, bossy and foul-mouthed. Michael also likes lying and being a fraud by pretending to be nice to people and pretending that he is not mean or rude. Michael Mouse is also rich as he is obsessed with money and buying other companies. He is also somewhat strict because he does not allow characters to come to DisneyWorld if they do not belong to Disney. Just like most villains in the Puppet Pals universe, Michael Mouse is funny and played for laughs usually when he swears, rants, and uses insults. Likes * Swearing * Lying * Being evil * Being rude * Committing crimes * Threatening other people or characters * Discriminating against people or characters * Being strict * Bossing people around * Ranting * Genocide * Being a fraud * Impersonating Mickey Mouse * Forcing people or characters into slavery * Killing people or characters * Being mean * Insulting other people or characters * Pretending to be nice * Avoiding jail * Firing people * Money * Mocking people * People or characters dying * Being sarcastic * Being a criminal * Being rich * Calling people rude names * Singing rude songs * Guns * Buying companies * Avoiding Hell * Making fun of other people or characters' new voices * Making fun of the sound department * Disrespecting people who died * Letting people die * Pretending to be sorry * Abusing people * His plans succeeding * Disallowing people or characters in DisneyLand * Using angry voices Dislikes * Mickey Mouse * Children * Everyone he has met or heard of * People, characters or anything that is not part of Disney * DisneyLand * Adelaide * Going to Hell * Craig the Devil * The police * Jail * Bob the Builder * French Italian Shrek * Being arrested * Being nice * People being dumb (despite acting dumb himself) * The entire Puppet Pals franchise * Helping others * Walt Disney scolding him * Cats * Making friends * Nice people * Not getting what he wants * People not listening to him * Laws * Telling the truth * Being insulted * The "Puppet Pals logic" moments * Other people or characters' new voices * The sound department * Saying sorry for his actions * Doing nice things * His plans being ruined Criminal Record * Attempted enslavement: He tries to force almost every single character in Puppet Pals into slavery. * Discrimination: He discriminates against people or characters just because they are not part of Disney. * Threats: He threatens to kill and abuse anyone that he hates. * Attempted murder: He tries to kill almost every single Puppet Pals characters. * Assault: He threw Grabber to the ground while trying to throw him off a cliff, and physically attacked Craig the Devil. * Fraud: He pretends to be innocent, and sometimes lies to people (including the police). He also impersonated the real Mickey Mouse. * Jailbreak: He escaped from jail a few times. * Assisting a crime: In The Shrinker, he helped Furious Bob the Builder and Grabber escape from prison. * Attempted genocide: He tried to kill every single character that does not belong to Disney. * Murder: He succeeded in killing a few Non-Disney characters. * Resisting arrest: He sometimes resists going to prison. * Incrimination: He falsely accused Mickey Mouse of impersonating him. Trivia * When he was revealed to be an imposter of the real Mickey, Michael's voice and accent almost sounds like Furious Bob the Builder's voice and accent. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who swear Category:Cartoon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Singing characters